Cambios de humor
by Kira92
Summary: Parte de tener una relación es conocer la importancia de ceder. Y de dar. Y de recibir. Las cosas pueden cambiar tanto y tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. Americacest.


**Cambios de humor**

_Aún después de tantos años, todavía no saben si están demasiado sincronizados, o todo lo contrario, completamente descoordinados. _

Hay días buenos, y hay días malos.

Y hay días simplemente desastrosos. Días en los que todo sale mal y lo que menos se quiere es a tener a tú ruidoso hermano cerca, por mucho que lo quieras.

En eso estaba Matthew cuando llegó a casa. Por eso se fue directo a la habitación sin si quiera saludar por miedo a que con su humor con tan sólo abrir la boca echara toda la relación al diablo por falta de control.

Pero Alfred es un héroe. Así que subió tras él. Y fue ahí cuando los planetas chocaron.

-No molestes, Alfred-le dijo simplemente arrancándose la corbata.

El estadounidense se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mirándolo de arriba abajo con mirada insinuante y dando un pequeño silbido por lo bajo.

-Deberías salir de aquí pronto, amiguito, esto se va a poner candente_-_comentó Alfred girándose hacía Kumanjiro que dormía sobre la cama.

-_Alfred-_musitó entre dientes Matthew-no estoy de humor.

El aludido solo sonrió. Genial, sexo de desquite, su preferido.

-Así que, un mal día-comenzó como si nada.

Si las miradas mataran, Alfred ya hubiera muerto unas diez veces seguidas en menos de dos segundos. Pero como siempre, ni si quiera se molestaba a detenerse a leer la atmósfera.

-_Fine-_dijo Matthew.

Alfred parpadeó un poco sorprendido. Sólo un poco.

-_Fine_. Lo quieres, de acuerdo. Pero sin quejas.

A veces olvidaba que su hermano también tenía bastante fuerza aunque no lo demostrara. Sólo lo recordaba en situaciones como esa, cuando lo tomó del cuello de la remera y lo lanzó sobre la cama aterrizando sobre él.

-¿Matt? ¿Estás bien?

No era que le molestara la situación, solo asegurándose.

-Cállate-le gruñó

Bueno, si no lo estaba lo estaría, se dijo así mismo mientras Matthew se apoderaba de su boca. El beso siguió la tendencia agresiva y en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba ya había perdido la remera. Tomando en cuenta el humor de Matthew y lo mal que había estado su día, Alfred le permitió tomar el control y se dejo manejar. De una forma u otra igualmente tendría su premio.

Ninguno de los dos notó cuando Kumanjiro huyó al trote del lugar, estaban demasiado ocupados trazando el cuerpo del otro con sus manos. Alfred retuvo un pequeño gruñido al descubrir que después de todo el trabajo que tuvo desabrochando cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Matthew, también tendría que ocuparse de la camiseta interior. De ser otra la situación quizás hubiera arrancado los botones y a estas alturas ya estarían en otra etapa mucho _mejor_, pero logró controlarse recordando que la última vez que lo hizo terminó durmiendo en el living. Matthew era muy sensible con el tema de la ropa. Ahora claro, cuando en ese momento Matthew lanzó sus lentes al otro lado de la habitación en el apuro de quitarle la remera, él no tenía derecho ni a comentar.

Oh bueno, podía lidiar con unos lentes rotos a cambio de tener a su lindo hermano en brazos. Sí, _angry sex_, el mejor.

-_Mattie~-_gimió mientras el canadiense bajaba por su cuello.

God, a veces le preocupaba lo _excelente_ que era su hermano en la cama. Principalmente al tomar en cuenta su fuerte vinculo con Francis y todo lo que eso podría significar. Pero la mayoría de las veces se calmaba al recordar lo tímido y vergonzoso que había sido Matthew en el principio de la relación. Seguro que era tan bueno porque había aprendido de él. Sí, seguro era eso. Porque era un héroe. Y los héroes les enseñan cosas en la cama a sus hermanos menores.

OK. Dejemos la moral para alguien a que le interese.

Alfred dio otro gemido aferrándose a las sabanas disfrutando de la agresividad, hasta que Matthew empezó a temblar y a dar pequeño gimoteos.

-¿Mattie?-preguntó algo agitado.

El canadiense pareció perder toda su fuerza de un momento a otro y se desplomó sobre él quitándole todo el aire en sus pulmones de golpe. Tuvo que dar grandes bocanadas para recomponerse.

-Lo-lo odio-murmuró Matthew escondiendo su cara en el cuello que hasta hace tres segundos estaban torturando de placer.-ya no quiero hacerlo más, Al, ya no quiero seguir así. Que se ocupen ellos de sus propios problemas.

-Solo tuviste un mal día-dijo suavemente abrazándolo resignado.

_Nope_, no tendría sexo de desquite. Ni de ningún otro tipo, por lo visto, solo un desfile de lágrimas y lamentos. Bueno, esto también es parte de tener un noviazgo. Y de ser un heroico hermano mayor, si viene al caso.

-Todo el mundo espera que esté en todos lados, ¡no puedo contentar a todos!

-_Its ok_, Mattie, solo fue un día de mala racha, todo pasará en la mañana.

-A-al-balbuceó tembloroso levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Alfred se sintió algo culpable al pensar que se veía adorable con sus ojos vidriados y las mejillas brillantes

-¿Tú-u-u me quieres?

Lo miró por un momento y luego le ofreció su sonrisa de 100 watts.

-¡Claro que sí, Mattie!

Un rápido y conocido movimiento y ya estaba sobre él con sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dudar eso?-le dijo suavemente quitándole los lentes y dejándolos en la mesa de luz

Ok, si jugaba bien sus cartas quizás sí tuviera algo de acción.

-_I_-besó su frente-_will_-su mejilla derecha-_always-_la izquierda-_love -_su nariz-_you_-sus labios

Sabía perfectamente cómo manejarlo cuando se ponía sensible, un par de cariños y se volvía completamente sumiso. Sólo tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso de mantener la suavidad y ser dulce, pues a pesar de su aparente sumisión Matthew era muy inestable en momentos así y si no actuaba como debía terminaría en el sillón, _de nuevo_. Cabe destacar que le era un poco complicado contenerse luego del episodio de agresividad de tan solo unos minutos atrás, pero valía la pena ir un poco más despacio teniendo en cuenta la recompensa.

Se despegó de sus labios y fue dejando un camino de besos mientras bajaba hasta su pecho, sus manos empezando a bajar más y más. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al no recibir respuesta alguna, ni el más mínimo quejido o si quiera una respiración agitada que le indicara que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Ojos cerrados, inspiraciones suaves, expresión serena. Matthew se había quedado dormido bajo sus besos.

_¡Bajo sus besos!_

Primero pensó en empujarlo de la cama y, por primera vez, ser él quien lo mande a pasar la noche al incómodo y solitario sillón. Pero luego recordó el enfado, las lágrimas, el mal día, y supuso que había tenido una jornada realmente agotadora, así que por esa vez se lo perdonó. Rodó hacia su lado de la cama y cerró los ojos.

Bueno, tercer cambio de acontecimientos. Nada de acción. _Damn_, ya estaba bastante encendido ¿Valía la pena intentar hacer algo con su _inspiración_ entonces?

La verdad, ni si quiera tenía ganas de levantarse a ponerse el pijama. Con un par de patadas y de restriegue se quitó las botas y se acomodó sobre las sabanas. Oh, debería apagar la luz. _Nah_, podía taparse con la almohada. Seguramente en la mañana Matthew le diría algo de _no desperdiciar electricidad_ y metería al medio ambiente de por medio como siempre, pero faltaba mucho para eso.

Arrullado por la suave respiración de su hermano y por el viento de verano poco a poco fue quedándose dormido. No llegó a soñar cuando sintió unas manos subir por su brazo y unos labios jugar con su oreja.

-Al-ronroneó la voz más dulce que jamás escuchó.

Automáticamente giró para mirarlo, sin saber si se encontraría con una fiera arrasadora o con un tranquilo pero inestable canadiense. Matthew estaba tan cerca que se había metido debajo de la almohada con él, pero aún en la sombra podía ver sus lindos ojos violetas mirándolo con intensidad. No tuvo que estirarse mucho para darle un rápido y corto beso dándole a entender que le dejaba tomar la delantera. Él aún estaba demasiado vago como para hacerlo, además de que seguía con las ganas de un poco de _angry sex_, aunque ya haya hubiera perdido la efusividad inicial.

Pero Matthew más que lanzarse sobre él y atacar su cuello como siempre hacía, copió su acción y le dio una sonrisa a medias que casi parecía pedir perdón.

_Oh, oh._ Problema. Los dos habían caído en la pasividad y parecían muy cómodos como para tomar cartas en el asunto. No se solucionaba con solo tirar una moneda y dejar al azar decidir quién tendría que hacer el _sacrificio_, si no había incentivo no era divertido. Alfred se giró sobre su costado para quedar completamente frente a él y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Los dos queremos lo mismo-musitó a lo que Matthew asintió-pero ninguno de los dos tiene ganas de levantarse.

Otro suspiro.

Bueno, uno de los dos tendría que hacerlo. Y los dos se amaban mucho y querían ver al otro feliz.

Matthew tenía una tendencia natural a siempre ceder ante los demás.

Y Alfred se desvivía por complacer a Matthew.

Por lo que, los dos decidieron tomar el control.

Al mismo tiempo.

Así que cuando intentaron lazarse sobre el otro terminaron chocando sus cabezas sonoramente.

_-¡Merde!_

_-¡Shit!_

Con una mano sobre la zona golpeada se miraron enojados, había tomado mucho esfuerzo tomar la iniciativa cómo para que el otro arruinara el intento. Frustrados, ambos se propusieron dominar al otro. Alfred logró tumbarlo debajo de él, aprisionándolo con su fuerza superior, pero Matthew estaba demostrando su obstinación oponiendo gran resistencia, y el estadounidense no podía proseguir si tenía sus brazos demasiados ocupados en mantener a su hermano inmóvil.

-¡Quédate quieto!-le ordenó analizando si podría sostenerlo con sólo una mano

-_¡No way!-_respondió Matthew aún peleando

-_¡Quiet!_

_-¡No!_

Con gran esfuerzo, Matthew de alguna forma se las arregló para girar tirando a Alfred al piso cayendo sobre él. Como no podía ganar en fuerza, se vio obligado a sacar su propia arma secreta antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar.

-¡_Ma-matt_! ¡Eso es trampa!-se quejó Alfred cuando su hermano empezó a besar su cuello con perfecta precisión, el dolor en su espalda producido por la caída desapareció totalmente

Matthew sonrió malvadamente entre besos y mordisqueos, apretando con sus rodillas la cadera de Alfred para asegurar su dominancia. Pero el estadounidense solo estaba jugando con él, y parte de él lo sabía. Alfred le dejó que se entretuviera un poco más antes de contraatacar, todavía no se había rendido.

El canadiense quiso lanzar mil maldiciones cuando sintió los dedos de Alfred rozar sus dedos en su cintura, pero la risa no le permitió decir nada coherente. Siempre odió ser tan cosquilloso. En menos de dos segundos las cosas se dieron vueltas con Alfred retomando la posición superior.

-¡Ya, ya, detente! -gritaba el menor, sus abdominales protestaban dolorosamente ante tanta risa

-¿Te rindes?

-¡No!

Vueltas, revolcones y más pelea donde ninguno lograba mantenerse arriba por suficiente tiempo. Matthew había empezado a contraatacar con la misma técnica y ahora los dos gritaban a todo pulmón. Tanto que atrajeron visitas inesperadas.

-¡¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué pasa?-se apresuró Arthur mientras la puerta se aplastaba contra la pared sonoramente.

-_¡¿Mathieu? ¡¿L'Amérique?-_balbuceó Francis entrando detrás del inglés

Los dos europeos se paralizaron en sus lugares ante la escena, el rojo subiendo por sus rostros al ver la cercanía y la posición.

-_Damn, _¿Acaso no saben tocar la puerta? ¿No ven que estamos ocupados?-acusó Alfred sin hacer ademán alguno de salir de encima de su hermano

-_Honhonhon-_rió Francis recuperándose fácil del shock

-E-escuchamos gritos y pensamos…-intentó explicar Arthur aún demasiado perplejo.

-¿Y qué rayo están haciendo aquí de todos modos?-siguió Alfred casi ladrando

-Al…-susurró Matthew buscando llamar su atención pero no lo fue escuchado a pesar de que estaban realmente cerca

-El superior de Matthew nos llamó porque estaba preocupado por él y quería que viéramos si estaba todo bien. Solo veníamos a chequear.

-¿Y no podían llamar? ¡¿Era _necesario_ venir hasta aquí?

-Sí, estábamos cerca y aprovechamos la ocasión. _For God's sake_, ¿Podrías salir de encima de tu hermano? No puedo hablar contigo _así. _¡Y ponte una maldita camisa o algo!

-OK-respondió a regañadientes levantándose y ayudando a Matthew a hacerlo luego-Mattie está perfecto. Ya pueden volver a Europa y dejarnos tranquilos.

_Para que podamos volver a lo nuestros_, agregó mentalmente. Francis pudo leerlo perfectamente a través de sus ojos.

-No, no-dijo Matthew atrayendo por fin la atención de todos, en especial de Alfred-se tomaron la molestia de venir, ¿por qué no se quedan a pasar el fin de semana? Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo en familia

-¡Oh, suena genial, _mon petit_!

-Por mí está bien.

-_Todo_ el fin de semana, ¿qué no tienen cosas que hacer?-se quejó el estadounidense del grupo

-No seas gruñón, Alfred-le reprendió Arthur con una sonrisa, contento de arruinarle la vida

_-L'Amérique, L'Amérique_, ¿qué acaso no te enseñamos a siempre dar una buena impresión ante los padres de tu cita?

-Ni si quiera voy a molestarme en puntualizar lo…mal que suena eso. _Disturbing_.

-¿Por qué no quieres, Al?-preguntó inocentemente el menor.

Alfred lo miró por un momento, apreciando sus suaves facciones. Casi parecía que de verdad no conociera la razón.

-Mattie, no quería preguntarlo porque sueles enfadarte cuando lo digo, pero ¿has estado bebiendo?

**Fin**

* * *

Ok, ya escribí un MattxAl, después un AlxMatt, ahora tenía que hacer la ultima opción. Si me preguntan, así es como creo que realmente es el americacest

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendolo**


End file.
